The Annual Olympics
by 4thhalfa
Summary: it's the summer vacation and have been a year since Danny had saved the earth.now, he's going to participate in the annual ghost zone Olympics. will he accept the offer or, will he be forced to? post pp DISCONTINUED! NO ONE REVIEWED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my first fic. Hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny phantom.**

Beep…

Beep…

Beeeeeep…

Danny Fenton woke up one morning at six o'clock at the sound of the alarm. Of course he didn't he'd disturbed his parents; they were already awake. It was the summer vacation, but he had to wake up early because the other ghosts want to TALK to him (that can't be good).

He entered the bathroom, took a shower and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning mom, dad, jazz" he said lazily as he sat on a chair.

"Morning sweetie, so are you going to meet the ghosts?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I still wonder what it's about?"

"I'm sure it's going to be fine, son, or they will 'HAVE TO BE RIPPED APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE' for messing up with Jack Fenton's son!"

Danny face palmed

Later that day, Danny flew into the woods to meet with the other ghosts.

"What do you want Skulker, you that it's summer, can't you at least give me a WHOOA…. What is Walker doing here?"

"He's here to tell you the rules. Now, do you want to know why we called you?"Asked Skulker annoyed.

"No, I don't, so spill it out already." He answered, glaring at Walker.

"We want you to participate in the annual Ghost Zone Olympics." he murmured.

**Sorry for the short chapter. How do you think Danny reacted to this? Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii thxxxx for the reviews :D this means a lot to me . hope u enjoy this chappie ;)**

Danny stared at them eyes wide open. He totally didn't expect this.

"meee?!, why?"Replied Danny

"Because it would be a great honor, oh great one!"

"Frostbite, what are you doing here?" Danny asked

"I'm here because I'm going to train you, I'm your couch"

Danny stated thinking for a minute then said

"Let me think about it , I'll give an answer today afternoon, only Skulker will come, that's it"

After that Danny went to his house to tell his family, knowing that they won't accept it, but who knows, they might approve.

Danny phased through the room and into the living room, there he saw his family.

"I'm home, and I have good and bad news to tell you" he told them

"Hi sweetie, so what's wrong?" Maddie asked concerned

"The bad news is that the ghosts said that there is an annual ghost zone Olympic Games and they want me to participate in it. The good news are that Frostbite is my couch, and he is going to train me to get ready. So, what do you think I should do?" He finished

His parents looked at him, not knowing what to say, suddenly Jazz smiled and hugged her brother

"Jazz, what are you doing? You're supposed to help me think of what I should do!"He informed her while she was pulling away

"Danny, don't you know what this means, you're strong enough to participate in it and show those other ghosts how strong you are!" she said, jumping up and down in delight

"You know what, Jazzrincess. That's a good idea, Maddie. What do you think Danny?

"I like that idea. Ok guys I have to go tell Skulker that I will participate see you at dinner" he said, flying through the ceiling.

**So, what do you think, like it? Love it? Tell me what you think and I might add two long chapters next time. Peace out. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ya'll. This is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

After Danny had told Skulker that he wants to participate in the Olympics, he was told to go to Walker in the ghost zone. So, there he is now, floating in the ghost zone, looking for Walker's jail. The jail was in view, and all Walker's goons were looking at him with weird expressions. He entered and saw Walker waiting him.

"Alright, now you're here because I have to give you the RULES and games. I hope you follow them." He said, handing Danny a paper. He looked down at it and started reading.

'Rule: 1) During the Olympics no one is allowed to help you.

Rule: 2) Since you are the protector of Amity Park, all the town's people are invited to watch the Olympics on the 25th of June to Frostbite's place at the battle yard (which will be changed)

Games: 1) Flying race

2) Weight lifting

3) Aiming

4) Air aerobics (moves)

5) Energy arrows

6) The tournament

Thank you for participating in the Annual Ghost Zone Olympics'

Danny looked up at Walker surprised

"That's it? No more?" Danny asked

"That's it, ghost punk. Now go away before I change my mind about putting you later in jail for another 100,000 years." Growled Walker

"See ya later, Mr. Warden." Gulped Danny, running out the door

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDLINEBREAKPDDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

When Danny got home, he showed his family and friends the paper.

"How are we going to tell all of amity that they're invited to the ghosts Olympics?" asked Sam

"I know! How about we call Tucker and ask for a press conference?" answered Danny

"Wow, I didn't know that you're as smart as your sister, until now." Sam said sarcastically, leaning in to kiss him

"And I didn't that your THAT beautiful, until now" he answered her, also leaning to kiss her

But before they could kiss, someone has interrupted them

"ahm, ahm. Can we continue with the thing that is going on, _lovebirds_?" Jazz claimed

"Oh, right, sorry. So, Jazz, can you call please" Danny said, blushing

"She already did, son. He said that he'd love to, buddy. It's tomorrow at 10 o'clock A.M." announced Jack

"he said that he'd call the press and all of Amity for tomorrow." Added Maddie

"Ok, good. Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to go up to my room, and write my speech-thingy" Danny said, heading to his room.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDLINEBREAKDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP

The next morning at the press conference, Team Phantom **(A/N: I added the parents to Team Phantom)** sat behind Danny, who is behind the podium, waiting until all the people and the press came in.

He started "people of Amity Park, I'm here to tell you something the ghosts had told me. They told me that every year, in the ghost zone, they have Olympics games. This year I'm participating in it. They gave me the invitation. The paper said that since I protect all of you, you all can attend it. if you approve, it's going to be next week on the 25th. If you want to come to watch it, then tell us by tomorrow. Do NOT worry; it's going to be at my friend battle yard at the far frozen. You all are welcome, but wear something heavy, it's FREEZING there. So, any questions?" Danny asked

The entire crowd stared at Danny in shock. Then all of a sudden they raised their hands, wanting answers from him

'This is going to be a long day' he thought.

**So, this is chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. I promise that I'll write soon, I'm just busy studying for my exams. Byeee :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Sorry it took me awhile to write but this chapter is long. So, let's continue with the story. =D**

Danny thought for a moment, and then chose the last person. He chose a reporter to end this

"Are you sure it will be safe? I mean, come on, this is the Ghost Zone we're talking about!" he exclaimed

"Yes! I already told you it will be safe. I'm going to be there. Danny answered "now, I just need to tell all of you something. You will all meet with my parents in Fenton Works at 10 o'clock. Now, I won't be there to see you; will be already in the Ghost Zone, because I have to be there early in the morning to check on everything. We will hand you now papers to fill in your name. Thank you." Danny announced

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPLINEBREAKDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

**(A/N: I'm going to skip to a week, where the people are outside Fenton Works)**

"Ok people. Welcome to Fenton Works. I'm Maddie Fenton and this is Jack. We are now going to go to the Ghost Zone in the Specter Speeder. Danny told us the way to go there. We checked the names, so please line up and get inside the speeder." Maddie instructed

After everyone had entered, Jack started the speeder and they entered the ghost zone.

There were "ooh's" and "aah's" as they were driven in the ghost zone. Finally they have arrived at the far frozen and were met by Danny and Frostbite.

"hi everyone, this is frostbite, my couch and the leader of the far frozen" Danny told them. He was in ghost form, wearing a skin tight black shirt with the white DP logo on it, black shorts, and white sneakers and white sweat wristbands. All the girls were drooling about him. "Frostbite will lead you all to your seats; because I have to go get ready, see ya later." He said flying to the yard.

"Alright, follow me to your seats." Exclaimed Frostbite

**You like this chapter? Plzz tell me through your reviews. And remember, the sooner you review, the sooner I will write. ;)**


	5. Let the Olympics Begin

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, wanna guess? Your right! EXAMS. Anyhow, I'm free now****! So, enough with the chatting, lets continue with the story.**

After all the humans were seated, they all could see the ice covered yard, the floating rings in the air, the judges table, and the wooden targets and the lifting weight. They can also see Danny talking to Frostbite. Then, Danny left and went to stand with the other competitors. Finally Frostbite started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and humans. Welcome to The Annual Ghost Zone Olympics, I am Frostbite, as you all know me, the leader of The Far Frozen Realm. Now without further introduction let me call for you the judges. The Warden, Mr. Walker. Master of Time, Clockwork. And finally, Pandora. Now that you now the judges, let's call the competitors. Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter. Ember, the rock star. Desiree, the wishing ghost. The box ghost. Poindexter. Klember. Youngblood. And last but not least, the great one, Danny Phantom."

Everybody started to clap their hands at Danny's name, but frostbite told them to stop so they could start.

"Now let's light the green flame first so we could start. Phantom, would you do the honor."

Walker asked Danny

Danny flew to the torch to light it up. When he was at the top, he looked at Frostbite to give him the permission to light it now

Danny made a ball of green flame with his hands and lit the torch.

"LET THE OLYMPICS BEGIN." Shouted Pandora

Danny came flying down so he could listen to the judge tell them which game they're going to do first.

**I know this is short; because I want to do each game with its own chapter. Don't get mad at me! I am actually going to start typing after this chapter. T.F.Y.L (TYPE FOR YOU LATER) **


	6. author's note

**I am very sorry, people! But I just had to discontinue the story, because no one reviewed. BUT, I'm gonna make it up for you! I'm going to write a new story, called "The World Turned Upside Down". You can thank bluegoo2 for the title! **


End file.
